<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten little demons by Doublematch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007586">Ten little demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublematch/pseuds/Doublematch'>Doublematch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashtoreth best Nanny ever, Aziraphale mention only(Good Omens), Gen, Nanny's storytime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublematch/pseuds/Doublematch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanny Ashtoreth tells the best stories to her young Antichrist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanny Ashtoreth &amp; Warlock Dowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten little demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/gifts">Katzedecimal</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some light story time.<br/>I HC that Nanny told Warlock many stories about the serpent and the angel.<br/>Many thanks to @Quefish for the fast beta.💜💜💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kid curled on his Nanny's lap,way past his bed time.<br/>
"I demand another story."</p><p>The woman slid her dark glasses just enough for her golden eyes to flash at the hellion.<br/>
"And what story could a vanquisher of worlds want?"</p><p>The little pest made a show of thinking about it.<br/>
"Another about the serpent and the angel with the difficult name."</p><p>Ashtoreth grinned.<br/>
"I know just the right one."<br/>
She cleared her voice, and started.<br/>
"There was a time the serpent went to Hell and wasn't allowed back;<br/>
the angel searched for his enemy, but he couldn't find him.</p><p>And then there were ten little demons,<br/>
sent to a job too big for them.</p><p>The very first was hastily smitten,<br/>
because he was the first.<br/>
And then there were nine.</p><p>The ninth little demon went out to a party;<br/>
was discorporated by a throat slit with a spoon.<br/>
And then there were eight.</p><p>Little demon number eight tried to be cunning and approached in the night;<br/>
was discorporated by a well thrown Arches book, who was destroyed in the act.<br/>
Aziraphale, for all he loves books, found he couldn't be sad about it.<br/>
And then there were seven.</p><p>The demon number seven was waiting in the woods;<br/>
the angel was scared and pierced him with his umbrella.<br/>
And then there were six.</p><p>The sixth demon attacked in a garden;<br/>
the strong angel did not do it,  the bees just protected their friend.<br/>
And then there were five.</p><p>Fifth demon had work to do at sea;<br/>
the vengeful angel tied him up<br/>
and shoot a cannonball to him.<br/>
And then there were four.</p><p>The fourth demon, and the third, and the second<br/>
even the last one and a passing friend,<br/>
they tried to team up in a foggy day;<br/>
the completely pissed off angel blessed the fog,<br/>
and they were swimming to dissolve in blessed pain.<br/>
And so there were none.</p><p>The Dukes of Hell came to the angel, then,<br/>
ready to burn him with hellfire;<br/>
the cunning angel banished them,<br/>
sigils that had been ready for long time waiting for right occasion.</p><p>And then there was the serpent again,<br/>
the only one so wily and cunning the angel could not dispatch.</p><p>And all this is true, because it rhymes."</p><p>Warlock yawned.<br/>
"Nanny, this is shit. It doesn't even rhyme, not one bit."</p><p>"Go to bed, little hellspawn."<br/>
Smiled Crowley.<br/>
Because it was all true, and indeed it rhymed. In Enochian.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>